The Death Bringer
by Tehh
Summary: Ricky Mikado, Former Frightener, Is he who he thinks he is or is he?


"The Death Giver"  
An AC Fanfic by AC2  
  
Earth Year 223  
Ruddville, Mars  
October 31, Halloween  
Chapter One  
  
As he stepped of the Shuttle Ricky looked around at area around.  
"So this is Mars, huh?" he said.  
"You know it!"  
"Huh? Who are you?"  
IRicky turns to face his old friend, Joe./I  
"Good to see you, Joe!" Ricky said.  
"Good to see you too, Ricky!" said Joe.  
"Joe, what are you doing here?"  
"I came up a while ago. Got a job at the licensing department. I can get you a apartment and garage from ay orginazation. OR if you like you can be a free agent and go to one of the angencies and get jobs from the corperations."  
"Well no need for that. I already am going to some place what was it called?" Nerves..."  
Ricky never got to finish that sentence because Joe beat him to it.  
"Concord?"  
"Yeah. That's it. I'll see you soemtime soon. Oh, have you ever given some place to a man with the last name Klein?" Ricky asked.  
"Hmmm... Yeah, I did he works for the LCC. Haven't stopped hating him have you?"  
"I never will."  
"Well, see you sometime soon."  
"My room number is oh, 777. Visit me anytime. We could go bowling."  
IWith that Joe and Ricky walked off in different directions, Ricky to the baggage area to get his stuff and AC transported, Joe, to his job./I  
As Ricky walked on he ran into another pilot.  
"Woah, sorry about that." the pilot said.  
"No it was intirely my fault wasn't payin' attention." Ricky said.  
IRicky noticeed the pilot was going in the direction of the Nerves Concord direction/I  
"You a raven?" Ricky asked.  
"Yeah, why?" The pilot said.  
"Ahhh just looking around and trying to see how many ravens there and who to make alliences with."  
"Oh, my name's Trai Lear." the pilot said.  
"I am Ricky Mikado. Nice to meet you Trai Lear." said RIcky.  
Ricky made his way to his stuff and was on his way to get his AC.  
"What do you mean I can't get my AC?" Ricky yelled at the clerk.  
"It was lost. you will recieve a new one." the clerk said.  
"Well what about my money?"  
"It was stolen. you have 5000 credits."  
"ARGGG!! Oh, alright just gimmie my stuff."  
"Alright."  
IThe clerk hands him his stuff and Ricky walk toward the Nerves Concord building./I  
"Hi, I am Ricky Mikado. I'd like the Key to my room it's 777." said Ricky.  
"Oh, okay here ya go." said the clerk.  
IHe gets in the elevator and goes to his room, goes inside and looks at it./I  
His room had a kitchen, TV, bedroom, computer, windows, bath room, and the other needed stuff.  
  
  
That night 5:00 p.m.  
Ruddville Tavern, Mars  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Hey guys!" RIcky yelled.  
"Hey man didn't think you'd show." Trai said  
"Well well. Look who came." said Trona satrcasticly.  
"Well finally!" Nell said who was sittin' on a stool next to Trona.  
"Oh, well Inow/I your here. Well weere were you?" Asked Jion.  
"Bowling." Ricky replied.  
"OH, BIG FAT DEAL!" Jion yelled sarcasticly  
"Ha ha. I just bowled a perfect game and I hit 10 7-10 splits." Ricky said produly  
"WHOA!" They said.  
"Hey Trona congrads." Ricky said  
  
That night 5:30 p.m.  
Nerves Concord Apartment Complex  
  
"Nell, Who's my observer?" Ricky asked.  
"Whoa! you scared me!" Nell said.  
Nell Quickly picked a picture up, puts it in a draw and locks it. Ricky managed to get a glipse but, all he could tell was it a was a guy on earth with some one else.  
"Hang on let me get it out." Nell said.  
Ricky wondered who it could be.  
"Ooh here it is. Your observer is Trai Lear." Nell said.  
"Okay thanks and when is it?" Ricky asked.  
"6:00."  
Ricky leaves and heads for the testing areawhich is in a lab.  
  
"You know the rules. elimate all the MTs and their leader..." Trai said  
"Yeah yeah Cyxx I know the rules!" Ricky said.  
"OKAY then."  
Trai then pushes the button to open the gate.  
"HA! c'mon you stupid MTs!" Ricky yelled. The gate opens and Ricky sees a few MTs laid stratigectly out. "Hmmmm... this could be fun."   
Ricky then boosts walks out and spots an MT then blasts it to bits with two missiles. then spoting one easy to hit with his rifle he locks on then blasts it a few times then flies up there and cuts it in half. Then has a starfing war with the MT on the other ledge. Ricky takes them all out then,  
"Here comes the leader. Be careful... what? that isn't the leader! That's Hustler 2!" Trai yelled  
"He he! he will do." Trai replied  
"You are going down Trai!" Hustler two yelled.  
"Heh, nt on my watch buddy." Ricky said to himself.  
Hustler 2 fires shots at Trai, missing. Ricky jumps dwon then blasts two missiles at H2.  
"What! you are going down next boy!" H2 yelled at Ricky.  
H2 shot at a pillar that Trai was behind.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Ricky yelled!  
He then Overbossted toward Trai and pushed his AC out of the way but, not Ricky's...  
"That... Emblem? Is that the ..He.. Hound's emblem? Uhhhhh.... Captain ... is... that you? Uhhhhhhh..." Ricky pathetcly said.  
Trai then blasted H2 into oblivion with his Hydra Bazooka.  
  
11/10/223  
Ruddvile Hospital, Mars  
8:00  
Chapter 3  
  
Ricky woke slowly, having no idea where he was.  
"Uhhhhh... my head hurts. Where am I?" Ricky asked  
"Well, Well. The paitent has awoken." said a familiar voice  
Ricky jumped up and nearly fell off the bed.  
"Whoa! Watch it buddy!" The vioce yelled.  
"Who is it?" Ricky asked.  
"Well, who do you think it is?" the vioce replied.  
"If I knew that I wouldn't be asking, now would I?"  
"You have a point there."   
"Hmmm... Ohhhhhhh... I think I know who it is. Is it Trona?"  
"Ha ha!" he replied. It's Trai."  
'Missed it by that much." Ricky said. "What are you doing here?"  
"Visting you."  
"what day is it?"  
"10th."  
"Whoa!' Ricky yelled and nearly once again falling out of bed. Ricky then realized he had a bandage around his head.  
"Well at least you made it. Nah don't take that off doctor's orders." Nell said  
"Ricky, there is some bad news, or good news. It depends on your point of view. Nell you being the liason manager, it is your duty to tell him." Trai said.  
"Ricky," Nell started. "RIcky, you've become a plus."  
"So? I don't care." Ricky replied.  
"Yes, but, only part. To the thrid level." Nell said  
"Ahh, I could care less." Ricky replied.  
"Nell, mind if I talk with Ricky alone?" Trai asked.  
"No, I don't." Nell replied.  
"So, Ricky, how are you handling yourself?" Trai asked.  
"Gee, I couldn't say. I just woke up." Ricky replied  
"Well, if you wanted to know, you passed your Raven test." Trai told him.  
"But, how?" Ricky asked.  
"Well," Trai began as he took a seat next to the hospital bed," you already took out the MT's right? Then Hustler 2 came along and interfeered."  
"That doesn't entirely answer it. the leader hadn't been there." Ricky told him.  
Trai raised a hand to forstall anymore of Ricky's slurred words.  
"Don't worry about it. When Hustler 2 got involved, he took out the leader first. He's had a grudge against me for a long while. Ever since i first came to Mars. But anyway, when he destroyed the leader, he also turned passed you in your test. It's kinda hard to explain. From what I know, If another AC interfeers with a would be Raven's testing but the Raven has shown admirable control and peresvirance as a pilot, he automaticaly becomes a Raven."  
"Well, I passed. You should be thankful too. I saved your life." Ricky told him.   
"Yeah you did save my life, Kado" Trai said, with a hint of admiration in his voice.  
"I have a question, what's with the bandage?" Ricky asked.   
Trai hesitated. "The bandages are there becasue of the drugs they induced into your system to help you recover faster."  
"I saw that emblam before... on another AC...3 years ago..." Ricky cocks his head at Trai. "Are you...? Captain Trai Lear? And about, the bandages, is it because I am blind or something?"  
"Well to answer your second quesiton, no, you are not blind. It's just that they had to induce you with drugs to knock you out and to keep the pain low."  
"Well that's a relief." Ricky said.  
"and to answer your first question..."  
"Pardon me." said a doctor walking in. "Visting hours are over."  
"Okay. See you later. Kado" Trai said.  
"Bye, Cap'n Train" Ricky said.  
"Well, accuttlly vistiing hours aren't over. I just wanted to see how your eyes are doing." The doctor told Ricky.  
"Well, at least I can take a look around." Ricky said.  
The doctor slowy unravels the bandages.  
"Well it seems fuzzy." Ricky said  
"Let your eyes adjust." The doctor told him.  
  
11/13/223  
11:00 am  
Ruddvile Hospital, Mars  
Chapter 4  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh. Man this is the good life." Ricky said happly. "But, not doing mssions and all, but who said life was a garden of roses?"  
"Let's see if you can see fully now." A doctor said. His voice had seemed to come from nowhere.  
"Okies."  
The Doctor slowly peeled it off.  
"Hey I can see again! And what time was this? the 10th? 11th? Is it all fine and dandy, Bob?" Ricky directed the question toward the doctor.  
"Hmmm... let's test you to make sure you can fully see. How many fngers am I holding up?" The doc asked.  
The doc held up 2 fingers.  
"2." Ricky replied.   
"Good enough for me." The doc told Ricky. "You all can come in now." The doc directed towrd the door and Trai, Trona, Nell, Rose, Corbin Winters, Pyro, and Kris Johnson all came in.  
"Hey it's good to see you all again." RIcky said happily.  
  
  
Later  
1:00 pm  
Nerves concord  
  
  
"Ricky, you will be given an extra 1-day recovery period." nell told Ricky  
"Kay." Ricky replied. "So, where's Trai and Trona?"  
Nell put down her noteputer and looked up at Ricky. "They went to do some missions for the companies. Trai left a few hours ago to do a mission for Zio and Trona is ariveing at his mission area in a few hours.  
"Oh," replied Ricky as he took a seat in front of Nell's desk. "Do you know when they will be back?" he asked as he tried to adjust himself to the leather cusioned chair.  
"Well," Nell began, "Trai will probably be back around 9:00 tonight. Trona should be arriving at 5:00 if his dropship doesn't stop and have a 'Mission Complete Party'."  
  
Later  
9:16 p.m.  
Nell Aulter's office  
  
IWOW! I had no idea that so many people culd fit in this room./I Ricky thought. I wonder why everyone is here./I  
Nell and everyone else looked they were waiting for something.  
There were two knocks at the door.  
"Enter." Nell said firmly.  
At that point every thing happened so fast. Until then...  
He stood as he spoke up.  
"I am Captain Trai Judith Lear. Commander of the 2nd Striker Company, 'The Hell Hounds', of the 2nd Full Assault Battalion, 'Umali's Marauders', of the 3rd Heavy Assault Regiment, 'The Dire Wolves.'"  
Everyone went quiet.  
After Trai said that Riky knew what he must do.  
"I am Lieutenant Ricky Comet Mikado. Commmander of 3rd Frightener Platoon,'The Wild Cards'. I am also a Frightener." Ricky spoke.  
They all went quieter.  
"So you are Frighteners!" Trona yelled.  
"No. IWere/I Frighteners." Ricky said.  
  
The next day  
11:00 am  
Nerves Concord  
  
"I guess I'll check the ol' mail bag." Ricky told himself. "Hey! I got job offer! It's from Emurade. It says, 'We want you to destroy Zio Matrix's MT factory. It is not expected to be heavily defended, but be cautious. AC Pilots Corbin Winters and Trai Lear will accompany you.'"  
  
Later:  
1:00 p.m.  
  
"Kay, guys lets head out!" Riky commanded over the com.  
"GotCHA," Trai responed.  
"Roger that," Corbin said.  
"Trai you take the left. Corbin you got the right and I'll take the center,' Ricky said over the com.  
"Gotcha," Trai replied.  
"Roger that," Corbin responded.  
"Meet back here once you've done your jobs." Ricky ordered.  
Ricky then obed down the long hallway.  
"I detect an AC ahead, sir." Ricky's computer said. But it was too for two gernade rounds headed RIcky's way.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Later:  
  
"Corbin, Ricky isn't back." Trai said.  
"I know, think he's dead?" Corbin asked.  
"He might but, should we check?"Trai asked.  
"No, whatever took him ou could get us." Corbin said. "Let's get outa here. Our job is done."  
"Right," Trai replied.  
And with that Corbin and Trai flew off to the nest.  
  
12/1/223  
Nerves Concord, Nell Aulter's office  
1:00 P.M.  
Chapter 5:  
  
"So," Nell said, "you want to ne a raven, and you don't pilot an AC but, a MT that you made."  
"Yes," replied a man sitting in a chair in front of her desk.  
"And I don't not even have your name. Mind if I ask what it is?" Nell asked.  
"No, I don't care. It's Tehh Wana." Tehh replied.  
"Well, I'll see what I can do," Nell said. "I'll call you."  
"Okay. you have my number right?" Tehh asked.  
"Yes," Nell replied.  
Then Tehh walked out of the room.  
  
Later:   
II still wonder how it came to me. That design. And how did I get so much to build it? Think, I was a begger until I went to some shop owner. Told him bout the design he just gave me the money. I don't even know where I got it. And for sure it's not an AC. It has normal thin humaniod legs, blades instead of hands and Machine Guns and GLs right next to each other in the arms. No back weapons either. Just GLs MGs and blades, also there are shields on the arms. Weird./I thought the man who called himself Tehh Wana. Black shades, hat overlapping his face and the rest covered by his coat which he delibertly had the collar pushed up to hid his face.   



End file.
